everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
ShadowSpirit020/Characters
My Characters Royals * [[Amran Arafa-Charming|'Amran Arafa-Charming']], selected by Storybook of Legends to be the next Prince in Rhodopis * Nefertari Zahra, daughter of the previous Rhodopis. * Samantha Charming, daughter of a King Charming, graduated * Shan-Yuan Zhang, son of Ye Xian, graduated Rebels * [[AJ Charming|'AJ Charming']], son of a King Charming (was born female, transgender) Roybels * [[Blake Von Dark|'Blake Von Dark']], adoptive son of Von Rothbart, twin brother of Brangwen Von Dark Roommates Parents * [[Aleksei Ivashov|'Aleksei Ivashov']], a Knight, father of Vitali Ivashov and Victoria Ivashov (Status: DECEASED) * [[Alisa Charming|'Alisa Charming']], Queen Charming, mother of of Samantha, Liam, Adelaide, and AJ Charming * [[Aria Zahra|'Aria Zahra']], the current Rhodopis, and the mother of Nefertari Zahra * Aziza Arafa, mother of Amran Arafa-Charming * [[Catherine Ivashov|'Catherine Ivashov']], a Swan Maiden, mother of Vitali Ivashov and Victoria Ivashov * [[Dylan Charming|'Dylan Charming']], King Charming, father of Samantha, Liam, Adelaide, and AJ Charming * Ivan Von Dark, adoptive father of Blake and Brangwen Von Dark * Percival Charming, step-father of Amran Arafa-Charming * Vera Von Dark, adoptive mother of Blake and Brangwen Von Dark Neutral/Unknown * [[Liam Charming|'Liam Charming']], son of a King Charming, Graduated * [[Adelaide Charming|'Adelaide Charming']], daughter of a King Charming, Graduated Next Generation Royals * Aharon Zahra, son of Nefertari Zahra and Amran Arafa-Charming; roommate with Soren Rai-Claus * Artymis Zahra-Charming, daughter of Nefertari Zahra and Amran Arafa-Charming; roommate with Serena Rai-Claus * Nikolas Rai-Claus, son of Jasper Rai and Snow Claus; best friends with Cleo Bomani; Unknown Roommate * [[Lucas Charming|'Lucas Charming']], son of AJ Charming and Dreamy Charming; Unknown Roommate Rebels * Genevieve Charming, daughter of AJ Charming and Dreamy Charming; roommate with sister * Serena Rai-Claus, daughter of Jasper Rai and Snow Claus; roommate with Artymis Zahra-Charming * Soren Rai-Claus, son of Jasper Rai and Snow Claus; roommate with Aharon Zahra * Zalira Von Dark, adoptive daughter of Blake Von Dark; roommate with cousin Hecate Von Dark Roybels * Alex Zahra-Charming, child of Nefertari Zahra and Amran Arafa-Charming; too young to go to school * Dove Rai-Claus, youngest daughter of Jasper Rai and Snow Claus; too young to go to school Unknown/Neutral * [[Jia Zhang|'Jia Zhang']], daughter of Samantha Charming and Shan-Yuan Zhang * [[Emmaline Charming|'Emmaline Charming']], daughter of Liam Charming * [[Grayson Charming|'Grayson Charming']], son of Adelaide Charming Roommates Pet OCs * [[Mystic|'Mystic']], pet kitten of Blake Von Dark; was adopted at local shelter * [[Gwyndolin|'Gwyndolin']], Blake Von Dark's pet falcon * [[Selene (cat)|'Selene']], Amran Arafa-Charming's pet Sphinx cat; given by step-father * [[Baset (Nefetari's pet)|'Baset']], Nefertari Zahra's pet cat, gift from mother * [[Citrine (leopard)|'Citrine']], AJ Charming's pet leopard, bonded at Animal Calling * Ekko, Liam Charming's pet bat. * Duchess, Samantha Charming's pet Greyhound * Nile, Adelaide's Charming's Pet Snake * Sapphire, Alisa Charming's Pet Winged-Unicorn (Status: DECEASED) * Elena, Dylan Charming's Pet Dragon Characters' Blog Posts * Blake Von Dark's Mirror Blog * AJ Charming's Mirror Blog ** Sweets and Tasty Treats Charming (co-owned with Dreamy Charming) * Nefertari Zahra's Mirror Blog * Amran Arafa-Charming's Mirror Blog - To be posted Characters' Diaries * AJ Charming's diary * Amran Arafa-Charming's diary - Has yet to be written * Blake Von Dark's diary * Nefertari Zahra's diary - has yet to be written Notes * Niko and his siblings are posted here, and the EAH Mythology Wiki and are co-owned with WiseUnicorn * Jasper Rai and Garrett Blackburn used to be on this Wiki it but due to things, both were moved to the Mythos Wiki where they and many other Mythos Kids are. * Liam Charming was originally named Samuel and was going to be Samantha Charming's twin, but the idea was later scratched and Samuel was renamed Liam. Category:ShadowSpirit020 Category:Subpages